1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for mounting a terminal block or a connector on a support. The device has a polarizer facility. A device of this kind is more particularly although not exclusively usable to mount a terminal block on an interface module in a programmable controller.
2. Description of the prior art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,169 to use a device for pivotally mounting a connection member on an electrical equipment support such as a distribution board. To prevent an inappropriate connection member being mounted on the support coding means in the form of projections and notches are provided on a fixed pivot shaft and on a bearing part fastened to the pivoting member. The coding means provide the required polarizer function; the pivot and coding means of this device are somewhat inconvenient, however.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for pivotally mounting a terminal block on a support which clearly distinguishes between movement of the terminal block which is part of the polarizer function and its pivoting movement which is part of the connection function.
Another object of the invention is to prevent damage to the terminal block or to the support assembly in the event of a mounting error.